Our Song
by WaterbendingBabe
Summary: Cindy's worried that she and Jimmy don't have a "song." But Jimmy says they do. What is it? Song-fic-one-shot with the Taylor Swift. Not related to my other Taylor Swift one-shots.... Please R&R!


**Obviously, Taylor Swift songs are good for one-shots! :) I might try some Miley Cyrus ones after her new album comes out, Hm... Anyway! You know the drill please R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift's "Our Song" or Jimmy Neutron. If I did, Taylor Swift would have more concerts in my region and Jimmy Neutron would not have been cancelled. Yep.**

"Augh! Neutron! You missed our turn! Way to go!"

Jimmy Neutron smiled at his passenger. "Well, we'll just have to take a longer route, babe. That's all!" He snickered to himself, not wanting to let on to his girlfriend that he'd done that on purpose, just to spend more time with her. But she looked extra pretty tonight, all dolled-up and with her hair down. He didn't want to leave her company.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

Cindy Vortex sighed to herself as another love song played on the radio. It wouldn't be so bad, if… well, her and Jimmy and been going on for half a year now, and they still didn't have a song! Groaning, she reached for the dial.

"Cin?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

She hesitated and turned to look out the window. When she didn't answer he sighed. "Cindy." He threatened. "I'll think its something much worse than what you were going to ask."

Reluctantly she turned back to him. "Jimmy, I…" She curled her fingers together and than sighed. "We've been going out for 6 months now and, well," She hesitated again. "We still don't have a…. a, song."

_I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..._

He surprised her by laughing.

"JIMMY!" She screeched. "It's not funny!"

He struggled to compose himself and than smiled. "Cin, do you remember what you told me about songs? That there doesn't have to be any words, just rhythms?"

She nodded.

"Well sweetie, that's what ours is."

"Huh? Like what?"

"Well..." He thought about it for a second. "How about everytime you slam the door shut when I pick you up?"

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

"Or how about when I have to sneak over to your house late at night to see you, because your parents won't let me in the door?"

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

"And when we're on the phone until the wee hours in the morning talking on the phone and you have to talk real slow and quiet so as to not wake up your parents?"

_When you're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

"And your adorable laugh." Jimmy listed, smiling to himself. "It's the cutest thing I've ever heard! I'm so attuned to it now, I'd bet I could pick it out anywhere at all."

_Our song is the way you laugh_

Now he hesitated and a slight blush crept over his cheeks.

"Jimmy?" Cindy asked. "What? What else?"

He looked at her and continued. "Actually I was thinking about our first date."

"And?"

"And how much I wish now that I'd kissed you!"

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, but I should have"_

She laughed. "Oh, I remember! I wished that to!"

He chuckled. "And that my dear, are the sounds that I think about every night before I go to bed. My own personal playlist."

_And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

She slowly trudged up the stairs to her room, late that night. What a day! She had failed a test, some idiot at work had taken credit for her good job, and she had just spent the last couple hours playing designated driver.

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything the day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away_

She walked quickly down the hallway and opened the door to her room. She almost threw herself on the bed when something red caught her eye. Were those… roses?

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
_

Sure were. With a card! She opened up the envelope. The handwriting all too familiar. She began to read.

_And the note that said..._

Cindy

Libby told me about your bad day. I hope these cheer you up! And remember, we DO have a song! Slammin' doors, me tapping on your window, you soft talking late at night, your adorable laugh and me wishing I'd kissed you on our first date. Its my favorite song, and yours, I hope! I have mine on repeat! 

All my love,

Jimmy

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When you're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, but I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

Cindy sat cross-legged on her bed. Every album she owned was around her. She had been going through every song and album to find something that she could use as "their song." But, she had to admit it, she couldn't find anything! Nothing seemed to compare to what Jimmy had come up with.

_I've heart every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song..._

Now, what was it, he had said their song was?

Cindy slammed the door behind her and headed for the car. He was already there, of course, arms open, waiting for her.

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door_

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked the blonde underneath his window. "Shouldn't you be sleeping babe?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you don't want to come star-gazing, fine."

"No. Wait a minute! I'll be right down!"_  
_

_Sneaking out late, tapping on his window_

"Let me guess. Your parents asleep?" Cindy asked laughing.

Jimmy sighed. "I can't wake them up again! Do you know how mad they got at me last time?"

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
_

He burst out laughing. "Aw, Cin! Your so cute!"

_Our song is the way he laughs  
_

'Why didn't you kiss him Vortex?' She shouted at herself. 'WHY WHY WHY??' What was she scared of?

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I could have"  
_

Okay, maybe Jimmy had a point. She often thought of these things before she went to bed to. Smiling, she leaned over to shut off her light and to dream about Jimmy….

_And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

"Now what are you doing?" He asked her.

Cindy smiled and shook her head. "Silly! What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Um, writing on an old napkin?"

"No, I'm writing down our song!"

Both smiled at that.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_


End file.
